Slumberland
by OtakuSailorV
Summary: Let's dream together of a better place. A place they can't go that only you and I can share... EruKra, Oneshot


_Slumberland_

By: OtakuSailorV

_"Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones  
An emptiness began to grow  
There's something out there, far from my home  
A longing that I've never known"_

He knew her every desire, her passions, her innermost secrets. Her knew her mind as if it were his own and would often times provide the answer to one of her numerous musings.

He would waltz with her by moonlight, gliding gracefully across a dance hall constructed from the clouds. The stars would twinkle, calling out to them in whispered tones the secrets that the universe kept. Around them the heavens would dance as well to an unheard tune as they muttered about how very strange the dancing creatures on the clouds were.

A taboo pairing, a forbidden love; she remained oblivious to how very real her dreams were as he guided her; he knew all along that he was dooming them both. He was slowly killing both himself and her, but he could not let go, could not stop, could not forget. A tragic end loomed ahead and yet he still pressed onward, daring the fates to fell someone as powerful as he. After all, they are the ones that had condemned him to live far longer than any regular being should. _Eternity is a long time to spend alone_.

He intrudes on her dreams and whisks her off to a temporary paradise that he has created just for them. In her slumber is the only time he may confront her and it pains him when the dawn pulls her away from him. Not even a master of dreams can stop someone that still wishes to live from waking. She could stay in her dreams with him forever…if she only would…

Watching her during the day, he grows envious of those that may approach her without having to worry about some divine punishment for such an action. He is as old as the moon and has the same witty wisdom of the stars high above and yet he is under the thumb of the fates.

She knows her recurring dreams of a golden-haired man are somehow connected and as the days progress she feels a pair of eyes eternally watching her, a protective aura hangs around her shoulders. She grows annoyed and often will wander off by herself in hopes that she will meet whoever has been following her. Growing annoyed again, she dresses more like a boy than she ever did before, thinking that she may somehow avoid being detected but to her irritation the feeling of eyes on her back is only stronger.

Taking up her blade, she becomes determined to cut down the brigand that stalks her that she knows is following her and yet cannot provoke into appearing. She wanders off by herself again, she growls loudly as she swings at the trees and brush. She curses and swears like a man and howls in outrage when he attempts to pinpoint his location fail miserably. When she is worn out by her efforts she grows still, feeling hot tears of frustration sting her at the corners of her eyes. She doesn't know why she cares so much, she can feel a sort of sorrow in the aura that hovers about her and yet she doesn't know why. Is this the foreshadowing of her own death? Maybe she is insane…

His lips turn up at the corners as he watches her raging from the branches of a nearby tree. Sadness grips him and his fingers bite into the tree to keep him from going to her. No, he mustn't…

It would be a disaster to allow himself to fall any further than he already has. Such matches always ended in tragedy anyway and he refused to see her unhappy. Even if she were in pain now, even if he were in pain now, it was better for her to remain unaware of whom it was that had such an obsession with her.

For many moons it continued thus, they met only in dreams and he continued to watch over her, while she continued to chase after a dream, her fingertips always trailing at the end of his cloak.

* * *

It was an accident; it wasn't supposed to happen this way. She wasn't supposed to have discovered him, she wasn't supposed to have set their fate in motion. Maybe he had underestimated her; maybe he had provoked her into taking more serious measures. Whatever it was, whoever's fault it might have been, there was nothing to do about it now. She had discovered him somehow and the wheels of their fate had started to grind into motion.

The humans would not stand for the relationship that had suddenly come out into the open and neither would the other Demon Lords. They were envious of what the two shared; what they had discovered, had dared to find when no one else did. Out of this immense jealousy there sprung a fierce rage that drove at the tired heels of the pair.

The Demon Lord and the human were able to fend them off for a time but the overwhelming hatred of those that opposed them, however, soon caught up with them. She, a master swordsman and he a powerful Demon Lord and yet still they were worn down and beaten back by their one-time comrades.

"What do you think we should do," she pants, a hardened look in her eyes as she gives a sad grimace of a smile. She knows that the jaws of death are waiting to snap at her and yet she is unafraid as blood and sweat intermingle and flow down the sides of her face. Her eyes are red-rimmed and weary and her muscles quivered in sheer exhaustion.

He had returned the grimace-like smile and tossed back his golden locks that were stained with blood. His eyes gleamed in the dismal light as flecks of blood and mud dislodged from his hair and landed on the crimson-stained battleground.

"Fools lose their lives today," he replies cryptically. To anyone else it might have seemed a strange answer, but she knows what he means as they're enemies race down upon them from all sides. She shifts her sword thoughtfully as she bows her head.

"Only fools fall in love anyway," she scoffs and again her smile is tainted with an ironic sadness.

The battle cry of the enemy went up and all was lost in a wave of blood, sweat and tears.

**_Love Conquers All_**

* * *

Hello to everyone! I've been gone an awful long time, haven't I? Well, at any rate, V-chan has returned with another Erutis/Krayon one-shot.

The lyrics used at the beginning are from the song _"Jack's Lament"_ which is from one of V-chan's favorite movies: **_The Nightmare Before Christmas_**. All other words in italics are meant to be emphasized and are not quotes from anything.

The idea for the story came from V-chan's musings in English class. I like to do stories for Krayon and Erutis where Krayon uses his power over dreams a little more. Call me weird.

Also! Good news for all of you out there that were waiting for a new series by the creators of _Demon Diary_. Kara has created a new series that is due to be out the tenth of October by the title of _Angel Diary_. V-chan has already seen a preview of it and it looks just as deliciously delightful as _Demon Diary_.

Thanks for reading this far, minna-san and please leave a review. Critiques are quite welcome. Ja'ne!


End file.
